Captain America man of hope and war
by brevin.secretzfan
Summary: This is part of a series of stories that will be happening in my own personal Marvel Universe. Were I am taking characters and building a new universe around them. This will tell the story of how Captain America got started along with the slow rise of Red Skull. This is my version of that story.
1. Chapter 1

Captain America

Man of Hope and War

Chapter 1

It was a dark and cold night as two men in black hoods walked through the cold ice of the antarctic in search of one man. The man who had been frozen in ice caps for 70 years now. When they saw his body they chose not to thaw him out right away and instead took him with them as they had many nefarious plans for him. This man wasn't just any ordinary man after all. No rather this was a war hero. A man who had fought in World War 2 against the Nazis and the forces of Hitler. This was a man who stood up in the name of the American people and looked towards a brighter future. And his name was…

When he woke up he found himself in the middle of some alleyway. He blinked as he saw cars go by as he stood up.

"Where...where am I?" he thought to himself as he walked towards the sidewalk and sees all the large skyscrapers everywhere.

"This..this isn't..what happened to the war?" he began to question as he looked around.

The man was wearing a red and blue outfit that was styled in a army uniform. Their was a white star on his chest as well. He held a shield in his hand that was painted like the american flag. In fact that is what people may think when they saw him. That he was everything great about being part of America. But their was something troubling the hero right now too. More than just being lost in a unknown world and a unknown time. He lost someone close to him.

"Bucky" he spoke.

It was just one word. Just one name. But that name meant everything to him. He placed his hands on his face as he could feel water coming from his eyes. The solder was crying.

But as he cried someone was watching him. Not a man who would be a enemy. Rather a future friend to the strong solder. A young black male. This male wore a black t shirt and jeans and had a pretty friendly smile on his face as he looked at the solder.

"Hey are you ok man?" he asked as he looked at him.

Steve turned and looked at him. He dried up his tears as he looked at him.

"Yes I am fine…" he spoke trying to be more stern.

"My name is Sam by the way...Sam Wilson"

The patriot looked at him and took a deep breathe before he spoke.

"My name is Steve..Steve Rogers"

And it was at that moment that a bond was formed. A connection was made. One that could shape the Marvel Universe and change it forever.

"Wait...Steve Rogers...as in the super soldier?"

Steve then nodded his head.

"Dude your supposed to be dead!"

Steve blinked a bit shocked to hear this.

"What?" he walked back.

Sam smiled at him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"How did you survive the war?" he asked.

Steve was silent unable to say another word as he lowered his eyes. Sam could tell something was bothering him. Their was something strange here and he could definitely feel it.

"You don't know where you are..you are..lost in time" he said as he pulled a hand off his shoulder.

"You understand?" he asked as he looked at Sam and saw Sam nod at him.

A smile came over Steve as he raised his hand out to Sam

"It is nice to meet you son"

Sam grinned back

"Pleasure is all mine sir" he said as he shook Steve's hand.

Meanwhile in the shadows a man wearing a green serpent costume with long and strange looking tail was watching Sam and Steve speak through his binoculars he wore. He then took out a communicator and spoke

"Get ready men it is time to prepare to kill the once great Captain America" _X_

At a old abandoned building a man wearing a purple mask was sitting down looking at his watch when a man with a strange looking face walked over to him.

"Baron Helmut Zemo I need your help"

Zemo turned to this man and when he did he saw a man with a red face

"Red Skull!"

"I have a plan to become the new head of Hydra and rebuild it to be better."

Chapter one

-His name is Steve Rogers-


	2. Chapter 2- What is the Serpent Society

#2- What is the Serpent Society?

The area was covered in water. The water had a disgusting smell to it. It was awful and muddy too. The smell would make anyone just want to gag, and these men had to walk through it despite its bad and awful smell. They all wore these outfits. These ugly green animal like outfits made of nothing but cloth. The only one who didn't look like them and didn't have to touch the disgusting water was a woman still covered in the shadows. She sat instead on a throne not having to even be near the disgusting stuff. The throne was shiny made of gold and it sparkled as well.

One of the men then bowed down to the woman putting the head of his mask in the water as he looked at it as he took in the terrible smell.

"Miss I am afraid to tell you..Captain America..has returned" he then closed his eyes as he prepared for the worst to happen.

But instead of the worst the woman then placed one hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Thank you" she then tells him.

She then looked as two other men who came in as well in the same costume. She then turns her head and looked at them both as she eyed them carefully and covered her arms before she let out a soft sigh at the same time. She then opened her eyes back up and placed her hand out and made it into a fist.

"Serpents fear not!" she yelled out with all of her might.

"We will find this man and we will end him!" she yells.

Then two more serpents come in with large wide feathers and fan her with them. The woman then leans in as her face can be shown now from the darkness as she placed one hand out and yells.


	3. Chapter 3- The Falcon Rises

Captain America: Man of War

#3- The Falcon rises

My name is Sam Wilson and right now I am entering inside a coffee shop with a old legend named Captain America. I am getting a lot of eyes looking our way as well. Shocked to see the man in all red, white and blue alive and sitting in a coffee shop with me. I watch as people come up asking questions on if he was who he really looked liked. This was undoubtedly going to be on the news soon now. The world was finding out about the man thought to be frozen on ice woke up. I couldn't help but chuckle watching Steve get so much love and attention. It was nice, but still as I look at my cup of coffee I know that their are still questions that need to be at Steve and ask the first one.

Steve looked at me with a pretty cold expression making me get chills around my body as he begins to tell me what had happened on the day Steve Rogers was frozen on ice.

It was the year of 1944, when Steve Rogers went to battle the Nazis being lead by Red Skull, that everything went wrong. He had been working side by side with the Allies forces for quite some time now and the allies were winning the war. The Axis power were beginning the falter and everything was looking good for Steve Rogers and the rest of the military. But things would take a turn for the worse soon as Steve found Red Skull's headquarters with men outside. He went in with his trustworthy sidekick in crime named Bucky Barnes.

"Bucky this will not be a easy mission son are u prepared for what might happen?"

That was when Bucky then saluted Steve Rogers as a smile came on his face. Steve Rogers then smirked and turned right back around and headed inside the belly of the beast. They managed to break in by setting off detonators to the door of the Skull's mansion as they walked inside. They looked around the area until they ran into a young man sitting at a staircase with all green skin with needles coming out of him. He looked at Steve and Bucky before he stood up and then his eyes started to glow a red color as he growled and then ran over to the two of them and attacked Cap and Bucky. The young tried got in front of Cap first as he started to try and protect Cap by kicking at the beast, but this failed as he was swung across the room and made to fall. At that moment it was now Captain America's turn.

"Alright demon let's go!" he said.

At that moment the beast started its rampant attacks on Captain America as it swung at him with its fist to try and punch him before Steve Rogers dodged and then kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could before he ran towards the beast and punched him as hard as he could in the face. The beast fell back down and then growled looking at Captain America. But the Captain still stood strong in fighting form as he smirked at the beast, The beast then ran towards Steve Rogers this time raising his hand to slice Steve Rogers body, but Steve blocked with his shield knowing that the vibranium alloy in it would be able to stand up to the mighty blows.

"What in God's name are you?" Steve questioned as he yelled out.

"Your doom Captain America!" the monster cried out.

At that moment the young Bucky Barnes took out a gun from his side and then pointed it at the monster knowing that their was no other way and began to fire at the strange creature who began falling back as he was hit with so many blows that possibly could of penetrated his skin. This gave Steve the chance to knock him out cold as he hit him with a strong and brazen uppercut. This knocked the creature on down seemingly taking him down and giving Steve and Bucky the chance to make it to the Red Skull. They began running

up the steps now till they made it to his quarters, but there was a issue they were locked. Bucky tried to open the door but it wouldn't bulge now. It was up to Steve to break it open, but before he was able to smash it through the Red Skull came up behind him.

"No need for such violence Herr Rogers"

Steve and Bucky turned around and looked at the Red Skull who was standing their with a glass of wine in his hand and sipped it up as he walked forward towards the two before moving them out the way and grabbing a key and unlocking the door.

"After you Captain America" said the Red Skull with a smirk.

Steve looked at Bucky as they both nodded at each other and walked inside to see a whole bunch of tubes all over the place with people plugged into them. Their seemed to be some gas going inside the tubes as well.

"What have you done Skull?" Rogers asked.

"What only the greatest of minds wished they could accomplish I have created warriors to fight for me" he said as he looked at Steve.

"What have you done to these people?" Bucky yelled out as Red Skull chuckled.

"Their called Inhumans, beings created from Kree DNA to become monsters that I can use and control for my amusement" Skull said as he chuckled and looked at Steve.

Steve turned his hand into a fist and tried to punch at Skull but Skull simply grabbed it.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Rogers" Red Skull told him as he gripped his hand tighter and looked at him and then kicked him.

"I will create an army" he told him as he looked out the window with a grin.

It was at that moment Bucky ran behind Red Skull and pushed him down slamming him against the desk.

"Why you little!" Red Skull spoke angered at the male before pressing a button underneath his desk that opened a trap door underneath Bucky's feet causing him to fall underneath it before closing up.

"Bucky no!" Cap yelled as the door closed and Red Skull stood up brushing himself off.

"Ok thank god that is over" Red Skull said when Steve punched the man in the face breaking his jaw.

"Give me back Bucky!" Steve yelled.

Red Skull chucked at Steve's persistence, but it was already over he knew. Red Skull had won. He defeated Steve Rogers and this war would be his. Soon a bunch of Nazi soldiers surrounded Steve Rogers with guns aimed at him. Steve then looked up to the ceiling. All hope seemed lost for now, but he still had one thing to do. He went into his pocket and and gripped down on something inside of it before he turned to all the soldiers and placed his shield in the air. He then threw it at some of the soldiers as it flew around the room knocking some of them then ran out of Red Skull's room quickly moving fast as a few of the other soldiers ran after him. But he was slowing down and from what he could tell nether were they. He ran until he found some stairs that went further down. He wondered if possibly he could find Bucky their since he knew Red Skull made him fall somewhere underneath the building. He ran down the stairs, but he did not find Bucky Barnes. No instead he found a place filled with Nazi airplanes. The route of exiting seemed impossible, but he knew it wouldn't be long till the soldiers found him. Till then he tried to find a way to open the hangar. He walked over to what seemed to be a keypad located on the left side of the hangar bay. He began to put in a few codes to try and figure out what it was. He put in things like "Red Skull", "Hail Hydra" or juts "Hydra," but nothing seemed to be working. Time was running out now and he was thinking about simply surrendering. That seemed to be the only course of action right now. He walked towards one of the planes and touched it and leaned against it.

"Well this was a nice try, but there is no way your getting out of this one" Steve said with his eyes lowered when he saw what looked like a little girl underneath the plane.

"Why hi their girl how are you doing" Cap asked reaching his hand out to her.

The girl then walked out slowly from underneath the ship.

"Your Captain America aren't you?" she speaks as she then turned to the close hangar door and opens her hand as it glows before breaking the hangar door and walking away.

"Go Captain" she tells him.

"Go save the world"

From this point on the story goes as all this History books say. Steve gets in the plane and flies off from Red Skull's quarters. It then malfunctions causing Steve to fall into this icy glacier area where Steve freezes in. Meanwhile Steve had left a beacon on one of the Hydra soldiers he beat down allowing the Allies to find Red Skull's area and take him out and thus winning the war. And Steve Rogers is remembered as a hero.

"Who do you believe the little girl to be?" I asked Steve.

"I don't know...I have no idea" he told Sam as he looked away.

I then gave Steve a smile and placed my hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your partner...Bucky" I told Steve.

Steve then looked at me and was about to speak when we heard a scream coming from outside as we ran outside there seemed to be a building on fire. Steve lowers his eyes as he looked at me.

"I'm going to go get help" I told Steve as I run off.

Steve then watches me before looking at the burning building then running to the bathroom to take off the casual clothes he was wearing underneath and then came out as Captain America, a superhero. He then ran out the building and looked at the fire as he he heads towards it trying to move as quickly as possible so he could save as many lives as he could. He jumped up towards a window as he used his shield to block from the impact. He then landed on his two feet on the ground looking around the area for people that made be in harm. He sees one child trapped between two desk. He pushes them out the way grabbing the young child and placing him under his arm. He sees a old lady on the floor unconscious and takes her and puts her on his back. He sees a young man passed out against a computer screen and grabs him placing him under his other arm. He then runs out the building before running back in to grab more and more trying to save as many lives as he could. Once he was done he came out the building with his fist balled up.

It seemed over now like there was no other threats, but there was more. Someone started this fire and they were here to collect. It was then that shooting down from the top of the coffee shop on ropes were a bunch of serpents. They all had smirks on their faces as they looked at Captain America as one of them walked up to him.

"So the rumors are true" they spoke.

"Captain America has returned."

It was then the serpent made a fist ready to punch Cap in the face, but he would be ready. He still had his tough steel gaze on the serpent, but he would find he wouldn't need to defend himself this time as the serpent was kicked in the jaw by a black male wearing a bird costume. The people outside looked at the scene with shock and awe as the serpent fell and hit the ground. The serpent then slowly got up as he then saw both this bird man and Captain America standing side by side. The man gives the serpent a smirk as he sees the serpent growl angered by what he is seeing.

"This is not over Captain America" the serpent speaks as he gets up.

"It is today" the man tells him as he places his finger up as a massive amount of birds come to his aide ready to attack the serpents if they wish to fight. The birds surround him and Steve as they stand with arms crossed and back to back.

"Tch" the serpent speaks as he turns to the other men.

"We retreat only for now" he tells them as they leave.

The hen turns to Steve and is about to speak when Steve tells him.

"You went and found yourself a nice get up"

It was at that moment my eyes widened as I looked at Steve and then lowered my head scratching it. He knew it was me all along.

"Was I that easy to figure out" I speak as Steve laughed and then shakes my hand.

"Glad to have you on the team….partner" Steve tells me with a smile.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

"I am the Falcon."

-To be Continued


End file.
